Mitsuri Kanroji
|weight = 56 kg |birthday = June 1 |hair_color = Pink to green |eye_color = Light Green |affiliation = Demon Slayer Corps |occupation = Demon Slayer Love Pillar |combat_style=Breath of Love |status = Active |relative(s) = Unnamed Parents''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 101, Page 12 Five Unnamed Siblings |manga_debut = Chapter 44 |anime_debut = Episode 21 |japanese_va = Kana Hanazawa |image_gallery = Mitsuri Kanroji/Image Gallery }} |Kanroji Mitsuri}} is a Demon Slayer and the Love Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 3 Appearance Mitsuri is a curvaceous young woman with fair skin and round, light green eyes with notably long eyelashes, a small mole beneath each of them. She has long, pale pink hair that fades into a neon green color at the halfway point, which she wears in three thick braids with five shorter clumps hanging over her face as bangs. When she was trying to get married, her hair was dyed black in an attempt to make herself look more "normal." Mitsuri wears a modified version of the standard Demon Slayer uniform; the breast area is left unbuttoned to accommodate her chest size and she wears a short skirt in place of the usual hakama, and a plain white haori. As well as this, she wears a pair of navy blue thigh-high socks, over which she also sports the striped lime green socks Obanai Iguro gave to her, and pink laced footwear. When at the Swordsmith Village, she wore a kimono with floral designs. During her's and the other remaining Pillars' fight against Muzan, Mitsuri's left braid is cut off by one of Muzan Kibutsuji's attacks, now shortened to shoulder length, and part of her left ear is also torn at the side.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 188 Personality Mitsuri is a very emotional and passionate person, who is constantly complimenting people in her head, which likely relates to why she is called the 'The Pillar of Love.' She is rather shy, and is always soft and kind to others, most notably to Obanai, whom she appears to share an especially strong bond with, but is easily flustered and can't take insults very well. However, despite her gentle demeanor, Mitsuri will show no mercy in the face of Demons, instead expressing such sentiments with a passionate tone. She is desperate for marriage, however, since she wants to find a man who's stronger than her, which is rather difficult due to her ludicrous strength. History Mitsuri was born with an unnatural strength and a strange hair color, which lead to her being seen as a freak and left unable to get married. She was judged by her mother for this inability, and so dyed her hair in an attempt to fit in more with other girls. This didn't prove useful, however, as she was still rejected for being clingy to her betrothed. She then encountered Kagaya Ubuyashiki, who told her to reject normalcy and embrace who she was. Because of this encounter, she joined the Demon Slayers and used her skill and ridiculous strength to rise to the status of Pillar. She has also adopted her idea of finding a man stronger than her to marry, but this didn't work out because she was much stronger and more skilled than all of her fellow members, with the exception of her fellow Pillars. Synopsis Functional Recovery Training Arc Shinobu Kocho noted that Tanjiro was on trial, while Mitsuri thought about the potential killing of Nezuko Kamado with trepidation. When Obanai demanded to know what punishment Giyu Tomioka would receive for his role in their subordinate's mistake, Mitsuri praised his persistence, as well as Giyu's aloofness. Later, she questioned whether or not they should make a decision in Tanjiro's trial without Oyakata-sama's input, suggesting they wait until he arrived. Shortly thereafter, she praised Sanemi Shinazugawa's increase in scars and Shinobu's sternness with the former's actions. The Love Pillar's expression of praise quickly turned to horror as Sanemi stabbed Nezuko, but just as quickly turned to mirth when Tanjiro headbutted the former, much to her mortification.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 1-19 Demon Train Arc When Mitsuri received news of Kyojuro Rengoku's death, she was horrified and shocked. Swordsmith Village Arc Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc Abilities and Powers As a Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps, Mitsuri is a very powerful swordsman.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 2 Natural Abilities *'Master Swordsman': Being a Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps, Mitsuri is one of the most powerful and skilled swordsmen in the entire organization. *'Enhanced Speed': In her battle against Upper Moon Four, she is able to outpace his normal attacks, thus forcing the Upper Moon to start using Blood Demon Arts.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 123 After awakening her Demon Slayer Mark, her speed increases even further. That said, she is not as fast as some of her fellow Pillars, as shown in the battle against Muzan, where she struggled to keep up with him, forcing her to rely on luck and instinct to dodge. This proved unsuccessful as she was hit by multiple attacks, forcing her out of the fight entirely.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 188 *'Unique Constitution': Mitsuri has a special muscle composition with a density eight times that of a regular human. While her limbs are thin, they possess unrivaled strength and endurance capable of maintaining her body's structure after a point-blank attack from Upper Moon Four. To maintain the composition of her body, Mitsuri eats as much as three sumo wrestlers. *'Flexibility': As well as her body's extreme physical strength and durability, Mitsuri also possesses incredible flexibility and nimble reflexes, being capable of dodging and outpacing Upper Moon Four's attacks and making use of this unique constitution and flexibility to deliver powerful attacks. *'Demon Slayer Mark': During her battle against Upper Moon Four, Hantengu's Hatred Clone, Zohakuten (憎珀天), Mitsuri had unconsciously awakened and obtained her Demon Slayer mark, that takes the form of two hearts upside down and opposite from each other with angel wings on both sides where the two heart tips meet that appear near her neck, close to her clavicle. When this manifested, Mitsuri's physical strength, endurance, precision and power increased dramatically to the point she was able to stand on equal grounds against Zohakuten, while he was unleashing his most powerful techniques against her.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 124 Swordsmanship *'Unique Weapon': Mitsuri wields a "Love Sword" that is extremely thin and soft. She possesses the fastest techniques of the Pillars due to the strong suppleness of her blade, the softness of her muscles, and the mobility of her joints. Due to the difficulty of wielding her sword, only she can use it. Like Shinobu Kocho, Obanai, Tengen Uzui, and Gyomei Himejima, the weapon Mitsuri wields was exclusively created for use by her. Unlike Shinobu and Gyomei, who used their unique weapons as compensation for their flaws (relatively weak body and blindness), Mitsuri uses her weapon to take advantage of her natural gifts. の |Koi no Kokyū}} * ノ のわななき|Ichi no kata: Hatsukoi no wananaki}}: Mitsuri dashes forward with a series of slashes.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga:Chapter 112, Page 8-10 * ノ る |Ni no kata: Ōnō meguru koi}}: An extended whipping slash.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 123, Page 4 * ノ しぐれ|San no kata: Koi neko shigure}}: Mitsuri leaps and unleashes a series of ranged arced attacks in quick succession.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 122, Page 18-19 *'Fourth Style': * ノ らめく ・ れ |Go no kata: Yurameku renjō midarezume}}: Mitsuri somersaults backwards through the air creating a long whiplike string of attacks, before coiling her sword around her opponents neck.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 123, Page 6 * ノ |Roku no kata: Neko ashi koi kaze}}: Mitsuri twirls upside-down and creates a helical slash with her sword, deflecting incoming attacks.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 182, Page 19 Trivia *Mitsuri was ranked in 12th place as of the first character popularity poll with 280 votes. *Mitsuri's hair color is said to be the way it is because of her eating too much sakura mochi.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 6, Extra Pages *Her striped socks were a gift from Obanai''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 124, Page 3 (who is heavily hinted to have a crush on her), as she was initially very embarrassed wearing her uniform. *Mitsuri's mentor was Kyojuro. She derived her Breath of Love from his Breath of Flames.Kimetsu no Yaiba Databook *It is revealed in an omake that her current uniform is made by a Kakushi member; who also initially gave the same design to Shinobu, Kanao, and Aoi. Although unlike the others who burned their uniforms, Mitsuri opted to keep wearing it, as she couldn't manage to burn her uniform as well.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 12, Extra Pages *Mitsuri enjoys eating western and western-inspired food, such as pancakes and omurice. *Because of how much she eats, her food expenses are ridiculously high. *Mitsuri and Shinobu get along quite well due to them having been the only two female Pillars after Kanae's death. She also teaches Shinobu western cooking. *Mitsuri owns a rabbit. *A few of Mitsuri's attacks are named after cats, due to the fact that she used to own a cat as a child. She and Gyomei enjoy talking about cats together. *When putting her sword back into its sheath, she bends it back and twirls it around due to its form.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 14, Extra Pages *Mitsuri's weapon resembles and may be based off of a South Indian weapon known as the urumi due to its flexible, whip-like form. Navigation ru:Митсури Канроджи pl:Mitsuri Kanroji zh-tw:甘露寺蜜璃 Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Slayers Category:Pillars